Green Card
by ToPigfartsAndBeyond
Summary: Future fic. Kurt and Blaine are roommates, but what happens when Blaine gets a letter threatening deportation?
1. The News

This is my first fic, and I got the idea from a prompt sent in to _foraworldundeserving_'s story, Kiss. (Chapter 219). That is basically it, so I hope you enjoy!

**Green card**

**Chapter one**

_Can you get the mail on your way in? – Kurt_

Blaine smiled down at his phone. How did Kurt always know exactly when he arrived in the building? Ever since he and Kurt had moved into their New York apartment together after College graduation, they had realised that they were perfect for each other. As roommates. Nothing more. Blaine shook his head violently to snap out of the fantasy his brain was luring him into. Of course they were just roommates. And friends, of course, but to think that there was something more would just end in disappointment for Blaine, after all, Kurt was… _Kurt_, and Blaine was just some shmuck who up until recently had worked in an advertising firm, only to get fired due to budget cuts.

In fact, it was a miracle that Kurt had let him stay in the apartment. Sure, Blaine had enough money to pay the rest of the month's rent, but both he and Kurt knew full well that he wasn't going to get a job in time to pay next month's. Times were tough, after all. When he had brought this up with Kurt, however, he had been greeted with one of Kurt's most incredulous expressions and the all-famous raised eyebrow. Kurt had assured him that he could stay for as long as he wanted, regardless of his employment status. This expression of kindness left Blaine with a little less wind in his lungs and a few more butterflies in his stomach, not to mention the lack of words from his extensive vocabulary to describe his gratitude to Kurt.

Blaine grinned goofily at the memory while he opened his and Kurt's mailbox. Peering in, he was greeted with the sight of six pristine white envelopes patiently awaiting his arrival. He grabbed them and leafed through the pile on his way to the apartment, smiling knowingly at the five out of six envelopes that were addressed to Kurt. Try as he might, Kurt just couldn't seem to escape the more committed Broadway fans, and as much as Blaine tried to blame them, he really couldn't, seeing as he himself was such a fan of Kurt as well; both as a person and a Broadway star.

* * *

><p>Upon opening the door to the apartment, Blaine was smacked in the face by a wave of magnificent aromas. Various spices intermingled with regular herb scents made Blaine's mouth water, and he was once again left grinning in amazement at Kurt's never-ending list of skills.<p>

"Something smells amazing!" Blaine exclaimed as he entered the kitchen, mail in hand.

Kurt turned to him with a broad smile, "Hey! I'm cooking Thai chicken curry for dinner. It should be ready in about five minutes."

"Sounds good," he said, handing Kurt his five letters while claiming his own for himself, "I'll just change my top and be back in a sec."

Blaine left the room knowing that Kurt would understand his lack of conversation. It wasn't that he had been to a job interview and didn't want to talk about it; it was that he honestly wanted to change shirts before he did. Blaine had always hated formal clothes, and the fact that he was dressed in "smart casual" (honestly, what did that even _mean?_) left him tugging the shirt off before he even reached his room. After living with Kurt for a year and four years of college before that, they had begun to understand things about one another, Blaine's pet hate for formal shirts (he didn't mind the pants as much) being one of those things. Kurt knew this about Blaine just like Blaine knew that Kurt would be stirring the pot while shaking his head with a fond smirk on his face at that very moment.

Once Blaine had tugged on his favourite t-shirt (a green v-neck with _The__Wombats_ emblazoned on the front) with a contented sigh, he turned his attention to the envelope he had thrown on his bed in his haste for comfort. Picking it up, Blaine frowned when he saw the return address. It was from the immigration office. Blaine could have sworn his information had been updated not two weeks ago.

Blaine had moved to New York nearly five years ago from Toronto with dreams of attending NYADA and becoming a Broadway legend. Unfortunately, his father had other plans, and had only agreed to let Blaine live in New York on the condition that he attended NYU and studied something could lead to "a real job." Blaine grimaced at the memory. It had been at NYU that he had met Kurt, who, despite his best efforts had not been accepted into NYADA- not due to lack of talent, but lack of experience (because everyone who was anyone knew he had the talent for it) and had settled for pursuing a course in fashion at NYU instead (only to be "discovered", and taken to the Broadway stage six months later anyway). Blaine and Kurt had somehow ended up rooming together after what seemed to be a chain reaction of coincidences, and they had been best friends ever since. _Only__best__friends_, Blaine reminded himself, and as much as that hurt, he couldn't bring himself to mind all that much, because sure, he might be in love with his best friend who most certainly did not love him back, but Blaine would take _being_friends with Kurt over _not_being friends with Kurt _any__day._ And the fact he got to be _best__friends?_ That was just an added bonus. A _huge_ added bonus.

Blaine forced himself out of his daze and brought his attention back to the letter that was still clasped between his lightly calloused fingers. He stared at it for a moment before his curiosity got the better of him and he found himself tearing it open messily. (Kurt had always been the neat one out of the two of them).

Blaine quickly scanned the letter before going back to the top and starting again, this time reading the whole thing carefully, he then started again, then again until it finally slipped out of his hands and drifted peacefully to the floor. The word peaceful being entirely oxymoronic to the contents of the document. Blaine stared blankly at the spot where the letter had been, not registering its departure from his frozen hands.

Blaine seemed to be in suspended animation. He did not hear his name being called from down the hall, nor the footsteps that followed. He did not notice the polite knock on the door, nor said door being opened. He did not see his friend's confused face peering in, nor the shocked look that spread over said face when it's owner saw the scene before him.

"Blaine! What's wrong? What happened?" Kurt's frantic voice and hurried steps to his bed snapped Blaine out of his reverie long enough for him to point dumbly at the letter at his feet and sink his head into his hands. Blaine heard Kurt gingerly pick up the letter, and could practically _feel_ the confusion and worrying radiating off him. He felt a dip in the mattress, signalling that Kurt had sat down, and he decided to risk a look at Kurt's reaction. Blaine turned his head in his hands so that he could see Kurt's face, and watched his blue-grey eyes flick back and forth over the page. The eyes soon widened and Blaine could sense a state of shock approaching the boy. This was partly why Blaine was so surprised when not five seconds later Kurt had jumped to his feet, waving the letter around like a madman.

"This is ridiculous!" Kurt yelled shrilly, "They can't do this, you've only been unemployed for a _week_! They cannot do this!"

Blaine got over his shock to Kurt's reaction quickly enough when he was reminded what _this_ was. Blaine looked up at Kurt with sad eyes, silently willing himself not to crumble.

"Blaine, they cannot do this to you! You have worked _so__hard_ at a job you don't even _like_, just so that you can stay in this damn country! Then you get fired for something that _isn__'__t__your__fault_ and they go and do this? This isn't _fair_ Blaine, and I refuse to comply. They just simply cannot deport you. I will go to the Immigration Office myself and file a complaint. They _cannot_ deport you."

At this outburst, something triggered in Blaine, and he realised it was real, it wasn't real to Kurt, yet, but it sure as hell was real to him and that was terrifying. Blaine dissolved into harsh sobs at the realisation, and he once again buried his head in his hands, going by the kindergarten resolve that if he couldn't see Kurt, then Kurt couldn't see him. Unfortunately, he wasn't in kindergarten, for though people may have played along back then, Kurt certainly wasn't going to now. He felt Kurt's arm fold neatly around his shoulder, fitting there so perfectly as it always had.

Blaine decided that seeing as all his dignity was now gone, he may as well go further in his shameless hysteria. He turned his body towards Kurt and wrapped his arms around him, burying his face in Kurt's collarbone and trying to take comfort in the soothing words that were being whispered to him.

* * *

><p><span>I should be able to get the next chapter up soon, but let me know if you have any ideas on what should happen, I'm open to suggestions!<span>


	2. Hope, or lack there of

Hi everyone! Here is the next chapter for you! Thankyou so much to all the story alerting and favouriting people, you guys are awesome! I didn't expect this many people to enjoy it! I'm sorry if any of my Australianisms get through, I am trying to write as American-ly as I can (bar spelling) but some things just slip though the cracks! Anyway, I won't keep you any more, ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Once Blaine's tears had dried and his sobbing had ceased, Kurt had gently suggested that they go and have the dinner that was awaiting them in the kitchen, rightly assuming that Blaine wanted to gather his thoughts before talking.<p>

Blaine was appreciative of the understanding, and silently followed Kurt to the kitchen where he was handed a bowl of aromatic food along with a fork. Kurt then steered him past the kitchen table to the living area and turned on the TV. Blaine sat on the sofa and began to eat his food, not really watching the television, but appreciating the background noise all the same and he felt Kurt settle next to him, eating his dinner without a word.

Finally, after scraping the bowl clean (yes, he was in shock, and yes that lessened his appetite, but Kurt's cooking was unfairly delicious) and placing it on the coffee table, Blaine found his words.

"Thankyou for dinner," he said quietly, "And sorry… For breaking down like that."

Blaine looked up from his hands to see Kurt roll his eyes, "Blaine you _know_ I don't mind. Besides, I freaked out just as much as you if not more so, so _I__'__m_ sorry."

Blaine went to dismiss the apology, but instead he found himself saying something completely different, "What am I going to do?" he said in a hoarse, defeated whisper.

"What you are not going to do is give up. Ok, Blaine? They gave you two weeks, right? Just get another job. It can't be too hard with a resume like yours."

"It's not that simple. There _aren__'__t_ any jobs for me. I need to get a job within my area of expertise, which is advertising, and there just _aren__'__t_ any advertising jobs available. I have been looking for a week, and they just _do__not_exist." Blaine looked down at his hands sadly, _this__sucked._

"Oh." Blaine swallowed thickly at Kurt's lack of advice –Kurt_always_ knew what to do- and commanded himself not to cry, "But what about the interview you had today?" Kurt asked, "you seemed pretty happy when you got home, so I'm assuming it went well? How about we wait and see how that goes before panicking?"

Blaine heaved a sigh of relief that Kurt had at least one idea, even though the chances of it working were miniscule. At least now he _had_ a chance. With that thought, Blaine's phone rang, and he was able to answer it with a bit of the usual perk back in his voice.

"Hello, its Blaine," Blaine shot an apologetic look at Kurt, "may I ask who is calling?"

"Blaine? Hi! It is Henry, from the interview this afternoon?" Blaine's eyes widened and he turned to Kurt, knowing that would be able to translate his expression. "Listen, Blaine. I'm really sorry that I am calling at such an inconvenient time, but I think you deserve to know sooner rather than later." Blaine frowned as he heard a sigh from the other end of the line, "Blaine, you didn't get the job. I'm really sorry, but I would like to let you know that it most definitely wasn't you. In fact, if my boss wasn't such a jerk, I would have hired you in a shot."

Blaine sunk into the sofa in defeat, willing it to swallow him up. He remained on the line with Henry for a few more minutes, listening patiently to him describe what had happened. As it turns out, the interviews had been only a formality, Henry's boss had intended for his daughter to get the job all along, but had had to have the interviews anyway, to prevent being accused of nepotism. When Henry had heard of this, he had called Blaine straight away, as apparently he had taken a liking to him. While Blaine knew that all the remarks about it not being his fault were intended to be reassuring, they actually just made it sting more for him. He had been _so__close_. _So__close_ to being able to stay in the country he loved, _so__close_ to being able to stay with the people he loved, but now he was going to be deported. Back to Canada, where he had nothing but eighteen years of bad memories.

When Henry finally hung up, Blaine broke the news to Kurt, talking quickly so as to get it over and done with. What he hadn't expected was for Kurt to burst into tears the way he did, startling Blaine to no end. Blaine, being the gentleman he was, of course rushed to Kurt's side (even though he was already there, he managed to get closer) and put an arm around the young man, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Kurt, what's the matter?" Blaine winced at his insensitivity, of course he knew what the matter was, he was just surprised at how much that matter affected Kurt. (And as selfish and unsympathetic as it was, Blaine took a moment to relish in how much he apparently meant to Kurt), "Ok, stupid question," he said with a slight (but only slight) smile, "Kurt, it's going to be OK. I mean, this sucks, and I am going to have to go back to a place that has literally nothing for me, and possibly go back to my parents, due to lack of money, even though neither of them care about me or accept me," Blaine wasn't sure why he was saying all this… it was hardly comforting, "and yes, I will have to leave you and all my friends here, but if you look on the bright side, then… then…" Blaine tried, he really did try to think of a bright side, but it just didn't come. This sucked, that was all there was to it.

Fortunately, Blaine didn't have to try for very long, because soon enough Kurt was drying his eyes and looking up at Blaine (Blaine tried to ignore his fluttering heart as he got lost in the blue-grey eyes that were so very, _very_ close) with an apologetic expression on his face, "I'm sorry Blaine, here I am blubbering like an idiot when _you_ are the one being deported. I shouldn't be having you comfort me; I should be the one comforting _you!_"

Blaine went to dismiss this comment only to be shushed by a finger to the lips. Usually Blaine would have fought back and continued to speak anyway, but _Kurt__'__s__finger__was__on__his__lips!__Kurt__'__s_ finger was on _Blaine__'__s_lips! Blaine willed himself not to pass out.

"Anyway," Kurt continued, not noticing Blaine's new and improved state of shock, "Blaine, this is _awful_, and don't try to show me the bright side, because I know even _you_ can't think of one right now-" Blaine marvelled at how well Kurt knew him, "-So the only thing that will make this better is if we figure out a way for you to stay, because I _do__not_ want you leaving this country. You are my _best__friend_, and according to you, I'm your's, and best friends do not let their best friends get deported!" Kurt finally inhaled, and both boys were silent for a minute, wrapping their heads around what had just been said.

Blaine was touched by the affection shown by his friend, and felt somewhat heartened at the proclamation, but he still couldn't help the nagging feeling at the back of his mind that for once, things might not be ok in the end. Sure, he had had a crap childhood, but then he had met Kurt, and the bad times had faded into the past. Now, he was _leaving_ Kurt (and lets face it, what could be done now?), so who would be the one to pull him out of his forthcoming saddened state?

Suddenly, both Blaine and Kurt snapped out of their reveries and noticed two things simultaneously; one being the fact that Kurt's finger was still on Blaine's lips, forgotten until now, and the second thing being that Blaine's arm was still around Kurt's waist from when he had been comforting him. Immediately, each boy leapt their respective ends of the sofa with a furious blush staining both faces. They each mumbled an apology and sat in an awkward silence (which was made even _more_ awkward by the fact that they hardly _ever_have awkward silences) for what felt like hours, but in reality was 37 seconds. Blaine had decided to avert his eyes away from Kurt and towards his watch. The silence was finally (and thankfully) broken by the welcome sound of the doorbell chiming loudly, and both Blaine and Kurt immediately stood up to get it, relieved for the distraction. Somehow they both reached the door at the same time, which led to more awkward (where had all this awkwardness come from?) reaching, retracting and reaching for the door again until finally Blaine grabbed Kurt's right hand with his left, moving it away from the door, and turned the knob with his right, each boy letting out a relived sigh as he did so.

It was only now that Blaine wondered who his visitor could be, leaving the moment between his hand finally clasping the doorknob and the door swinging wide filled with a surprising amount of suspense for such a short time. Upon seeing the visitor's face, however, Blaine and Kurt grinned simultaneously.

"David!" They exclaimed in unison.

* * *

><p><span>I'm sorry that it has all been in pretty much one scene so far, but it should start speeding up soon. Again, if you have any suggestions of what should happen to poor Blaine and Kurt, let me know, because as much as I have ideas for now, they are not perfect by any means, and I would love to get someone else's ideas! Thanks everyone!<span>


	3. A terrible? idea

I am so so sorry that I took so long to update. I don't even have an excuse, really, apart from laziness and a huge writer's block. Anyway, I won't keep you any longer apart from to say thankyou to Bekas Strife and Rebecca Jane for their reviews! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>David grinned at them from the hallway, raising an eyebrow and looking pointedly at the still-linked hands.<p>

"Something I should know about?" He smirked, knowing full well that the two were most probably still as clueless as the last time he saw them.

Blaine's face was beginning to rival a fire hydrant, as he let go of Kurt's hand as if it were scorching hot, regretting the loss of contact immediately.

"No… um, we were just…" Blaine tripped and stumbled over his words, trying to make sense ** of all the conflicting messages his brain was bringing in and sending out.

David just smirked, however, and let himself in. "Mercedes says to apologise for not coming and to say hello. She's on a night shift."

Blaine smiled at this comment. Ever since Blaine and Kurt's house warming party where David and Mercedes had met, they had become one of the cutest couples he knew. David was a friend of Blaine's from NYU, and Mercedes had gone to high school with Kurt, and together they were tooth-achingly sweet.

"Tell her I say hi back," He said, following David, who had already walked into the living room. "So what brings you to this side of town?" Blaine asked with a smile.

That was something David always had the power to do to Blaine; make him smile. He was just so easy-going and _happy._ This was why Blaine was so surprised when David turned to him with a half-angry, half-upset look on his face. "Blaine, cut the crap."

Blaine did a double take, since when was David angry with him? What had he done?

As if by reading his mind, David answered his silent question. "Kurt texted me."

Blaine took a few moments to figure out what he was talking about. He had been swept up in the moment of seeing David (the guy just radiates happiness) and had completely forgotten about the news he had received earlier. Upon remembering, however, Blaine's new state of joy was immediately shattered. "Oh," was all he managed to say.

He heard footsteps approach from behind him, and Blaine turned to see Kurt enter the room with a sheepish look on his face. "I'm sorry if you didn't want me too, but I thought we might have needed another opinion on this."

"No, no, it's…" Blaine cleared his throat of the rising lump, "It's fine. Really."

David rolled his eyes. "Ok you love birds, you can coo over each other and your respective decisions later, but right now we need a plan. Blaine can't go back to a place that has nothing for him. New York is his _home_!"

Blaine blushed and mock glared at David's first comment, but he was touched by his two friends' determination to keep him in the country.

"David, there's nothing to plan, Kurt and I already went through the possibilities. There is no way I can get another job in two weeks, and the job interview I had today fell through. There is just _no—_Kurt?" Blaine stopped mid-rant when he saw Kurt frozen in place behind him with a _look_ on his face. A look Blaine just couldn't place - which was saying something considering how well he knew Kurt.

Suddenly, Kurt snapped out of his reverie and turned to Blaine with a look that Blaine knew only too well: determination. _What is there to be determined about, though? _Blaine pondered, before being answered by Kurt himself.

"Marry me."

* * *

><p>Blaine choked. Blaine spluttered. Blaine scoffed.<p>

Meanwhile, Kurt held his gaze steadily, not wavering or laughing it off. He was _serious_.

Blaine choked.

"_What?"_ Blaine asked incredulously, because seriously, _what?_

"Marry me." Kurt said, "then you can stay in the country. Oh my God, this is perfect!"

Ok, Kurt had officially gone insane. He had had his moments in the past, but now he was just getting _delusional_. This was stupid, irrational. So irrational that it left Blaine speechless, and he _hated_ it when that happened! Blaine turned to David in frustration, hoping that he would be able to talk some sense into Kurt.

David, however, had apparently lost his mind as well as all he had to say about the matter was one word; "Genius."

"WHAT?" Blaine found his voice at that. He could handle one insane friend, but _two_? This was just _unreasonable_! "What are you two on about? Yes, this is bad news, but there is no need to go completely _psychotic_!" Now that Blaine had recovered his words he wasn't going to stop for anyone, "Kurt, I don't know what is going through your head right now, but you do not want to marry me simply to keep me in the country! I mean, sure, it's nice to know that you care this much about me, but you are _not thinking straight!"_ Blaine exhaled heavily, silently praying that neither Kurt nor David would make a joke about Kurt not thinking _straight_ because he wasn't straight. That just might have sent Blaine over the edge.

There was a moment of silence in the room, in which Blaine was fixed with looks as if they were questioning his sanity. _They_ were questioning _his_ sanity? Blaine resisted the urge to throw his hands up in exasperation.

"Blaine…" Kurt began, eyeing him warily as if Blaine were about to attack at any moment, "I haven't gone insane as you seem to think, I am simply suggesting an idea to keep my best friend in the country, an idea that will _work_ at that."

Before Blaine could respond, David piped up, "He's right, Blaine. And before you go all gentlemanly and refuse on the grounds of Kurt having a life and not wanting to take it away from him, hear us out." David knew him well, Blaine will give him that, "Blaine, I know that this is really weird and it sounds insane, and trust me, if there was another way of keeping you here I would be all for it, but there isn't. Blaine, this doesn't have to change anything, all it is are some legal documents that you have to sign. That is it!"

Blaine nearly gave in right then and there with the faces Kurt and David were pulling, so full of hope and… No. This was ridiculous. What was with those two's faces being so expressive, anyway?

"That isn't just _it_, David! Think about it, what if Kurt wants to get married at some stage? And Kurt, I know for a _fact_ that you want a big, decorative wedding. What kind of friend would I be if I took that away from you? Besides, marriage means joint ownership of things and joint bank accounts and I have already taken too much of Kurt's…" Blaine trailed off, he _hated_ that he had to borrow money from Kurt. He hated that Kurt was constantly giving and he did nothing but take. He couldn't do it again. "And imagine what your _family_ would think of this, Kurt. Even if you are ok with this, they sure as hell won't be, and I am not going to be the cause of a Hudmel family dispute."

Blaine noticed Kurt smile at the name Blaine had given his family. Ever since Kurt had introduced his family to Blaine over four years ago, they had hit it off. Blaine was pretty much one of the family, now, and was in contact with each member of said family at least twice a month. Three years prior to this deportation fiasco, Blaine had decided that Hudson-Hummel was not a sufficient name for the family he loved so dearly, and thus the name Hudmel was born, making Kurt smile every time he heard it, even though it had been three years since it started.

Blaine came back to the present when Kurt responded to his worries, "Blaine, you know the reason why you are so against causing a 'Hudmel' dispute? It is because you _care_ about them, about us. And it goes both ways, Blaine! My family will be totally ok with this if it means you can stay in the country, I _know _it, and as much as you may deny it, _you _know it, too! Besides, I'm pretty sure my Dad thinks we are secretly dating anyway."

At this David snorted and muttered something about _everyone_ thinking that. Blaine internally scolded himself for apparently making his feelings so obvious to everyone around him.

"And if it really worries you that much, we don't have to tell them. It can be a secret marriage!"

Damn Kurt and his reasoning! Blaine could feel himself getting persuaded with each sentence that came of Kurt's mouth, and he didn't like it. Blaine liked being in control, but when it came to Kurt, he found himself going wherever Kurt led him - like a damn _sheep_. A majority of Blaine's brain was still screaming at him that this was a stupid idea; that marrying your best friend who you just happen too have unrequited feelings for and have done for some time now will only end badly, but thanks to Kurt's persuasiveness (and Blaine's impulsive need to do anything to make Kurt happy) Blaine was now having second thoughts about rejecting the unideal proposal.

"And this would give you time to work on your music. You wouldn't be forced to work in advertising anymore!" Kurt said cheerfully.

Well that just took the cake, didn't it? Blaine had been looking for a reason to escape advertising and go into music for a long time and now that he had one… that was hard to let go. _Damn it_, Blaine thought, _he managed to convince me._

* * *

><p><span>I'd love to see some more reviews, guys because a) I'd love to know what you think about the story and b) I really need some ideas for what can happen with these two "lovebirds"! Also, it will be a long time again until an update, sorry. But I am going away for a month. If it is any consolation for you DCriss fans out there, I am seeing him on Broadway… YAY!<span>

_**from Darren Criss' Not Alone lyrics… If you haven't heard it, TO THE YOUTUBEMOBILE! Sorry, I'm done._


End file.
